Lost In The Snow
by It Came From Mars
Summary: The Slayers party travels to the frozen north, only to find themselves hired by a strange family to find a missing girl. But will there be more to this sidequest than meets the eye? Rated M just to be safe.


**Hello, I'm ItCameFromMars and this is the product of writer's block over another fanfic plus wanting to write something else. I'm still working on my other story called "That's Crazy", so don't worry if you were reading it. I do not own Slayers or it's characters, but I do own the characters that I made up obviously. Anyway, enjoy chapter one. **

Chapter 1: Resign to Surrender

The group of eight continues marching on the snowy path with only two of them on horseback. The horses drag a covered wagon with the symbol of their occupation on the side painted in red. They walked on for over two hours in search of the latest battle field. The three soldiers now led the medics down a hidden path in the woods, moving tree branches from their path.

They slithered through the snow in camouflaged attire. The soldiers were armed with swords and axes, while the medics carried only medical supplies under their long hooded over coats. The eldest medic, an old man with dull grey eyes and a shaggy silver beard, looks at his team. They were not afraid of what was to come. One of the young male medics was ready for the action. The youngest of the elder medic's team, was a woman who was limping slightly on her left leg. She kept trying to keep in pace with the cart. The other male medic gives up his seat on the cart to the slow paced girl and starts to march along with the rest. The elder slows his pace down in order to be near the cart. He looks at the woman before starting up the short conversation.

"Has the walk already tired you out, apprentice?" Dr Humphrey asked good-naturedly.

"Oh no, master. It's going take a lot more than a short walk to physically drain me." The girl cried proudly.

"Hmph, if so then why are you sitting in the cart?" he grinned. The young woman glared at the old man and concentrated on the road. It was odd that they only called out for one medic team to the front lines, he thought. The old man began to think that the heads of the Crimson Order were starting to become senile in their old age. He then brings his attention back to his apprentice.

"Evangeline, you did not have to come on this mission." The old man said.

"I know Doctor Humphrey, but I need to do this. I have to do this." The girl replied, mumbling the last sentence. The young woman placed a hand on the woven eye patch and shuddered. The doctor nodded to her response and began to walk forward to talk to the soldiers.

"How long till we reach the battle field?" he asked. One of the soldiers turns his head to tell him, "We're almost at the half way point. Another small group of soldiers will lead you to the base."

"And when will that be?" the doctor asked. The soldier moved a frost bitten bush out of the way reveling a clearing.

"Right about now." The soldier said. The large group walks into the empty clearing with caution. Something didn't feel right. "That's odd; they should have been here by now." The talkative soldier said. A female medic looks around the clearing. Her eyes fall on to a small heap of dismembered corpses. The woman covers her mouth to silence her screams. The group stares at her until she points to the dead soldiers. Half of the group jumps in surprise and begins to form into their defensive positions.

Evangeline crept off of the cart as she was about to join the others who were circling around it. Their hearts began to race as a flock of birds flies away quickly from a tree. "Remember, Dynast's soldiers may have very powerful attacks, but we need to protect the medical supplies at all cost." Humphrey said as he pulled a small wand from under his coat. The group nods with weapons ready to fight.

Silence takes over the forest. Their stiff movements become flexible as they waited for the enemy to of the soldiers turns to his comrades. "They're must be waiting for us to make the first move. Ok, we need to-Ahh!!" The soldier was impaled by a sharpened form of dark energy. Several of Dynast's minions jumped out of the bushes, one of them continued to stab the fallen soldier as he gurgled up blood. "Team, evasive maneuvers, now!" Dr. Humphrey cried as the medics began to cast white magic among the party. Evangeline and two of the medics casted a barrier around the wagon, while Dr Humphrey and another medic fought alongside the two remaining soldiers, casting Ra Tilts and others spells outside the barrier . After three monsters were killed, one soldier was burned to death by a deadly fire ball. One of the medics soon followed as he tried to heal the fatally injured man. A female medic steps out of the barrier to help Humphrey and the last soldier. The remaining medics shielding the wagon were faced with a large monster as he punched at the shield, taunting the shaking youths with cruel gestures. Evangeline stared in horror as she turns to the medic that stood beside her, sharing the same terrified gaze. The monster casts a Dynast Bras at the youths and covered wagon explodes. The two fly a few feet in the air and fall into the snow with a thud. Evangeline blacks out for ten seconds before snapping out of shock. She realizes her left leg is injured and tries to heal it quickly. Eyeing the wound as it healed, the girl saw that her blood really was darker than should have been. It almost looked black.

The monster from earlier runs towards her shrieking, the aching in her bleeding limb kept her from running away. She shuts her eyes tight as the monster jumps over her head to attack the confused medic from the explosion. The poor man wasn't able to get far when he tried to flee. The girl opens her eyes to see the man being eaten alive by the demonic beast. Her terrified eyes opened wider when she saw the same monster finally turn his attention back to her.

_Lina… _

Now that her leg had healed, Evangeline ran towards her comrades for safety as she shot out a lighting spell from her hand. The girl was backed into another circle with Dr Humphrey, the soldier and the female medic from before. "Damn it, we're surrounded." Dr. Humphrey grumbled. The elder whispers a plan to the others. The group nods as one of the demons hisses at them…and in a flash the people throw out tiny grey balls shooting out needles within seconds. The monsters who were hit rolled around in the crimson colored snow in pain. While the monsters were distracted, the group splits into two smaller teams and runs off through the forest in two different directions.

_LINA…_

The two medics could hear the sounds of their comrades dying as the monsters slaughter them. Dr. Humphery and Evangeline continued to run, motivated by the fear of becoming like them. The world around them seemed to darken. Their lungs ready to burst. The medics halt in the snow as they reached the edge of a cliff. The older medic looked at his frail apprentice, knowing that both their deaths will most likely be slow and painful. He pulls out a bottle without any scent coming from the contents as he opened it. Unknown to them, the snow and rock under them was starting to give way. "This will hurt for only a few seconds, but after a minute or two, we will feel no pain."

The woman reaches for the bottle hesitating to take it. The unstable rocks crack under the added weight of the medics. The girl pushes the bottle away from her, erasing the tempted thought from her mind. On cue the monsters walk toward them, adding more weight. In a change of heart the old man puts away the vial and takes out his wand, aiming at the creatures. Evangeline holds her hands defensively up at them ready to cast more spells. The rock and snow under them shake, and finally slide off the cliff. As the old man stumbles onto safer ground, the woman fell backwards off the ledge. Dr. Humphrey reached for the youth as he called out her name.

_LINA!!_

//

Lina Inverse woke up from her interrupted afternoon nap. A tall man with long hair towers over her. She looks up at the face of a blond swordsman yelling, "What?! What is it?" Poor Gourry had been trying to shake her awake for almost an hour while they rode a traveler's wagon across the snow.

"We've made it." The man replies, pointing to the snow fortress town of Odin. The covered wagon passes the entrance of the gate as the gate closes behind them.

**And that's the end of chapter one. :) I was trying to write a little serious, but I'll put a little humor for some scenes. For now I'm going to try and add on to my other story, so this one may have some delayed updates. It will probably depend on how many writer's blocks I have. Lol Review Plweaseeeeee!**


End file.
